


Haunted (Ware)House

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, How Do I Tag, I wrote this for school, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Spooky, connor is nOT, hank is scared of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Hank and Connor investigate an abandoned warehouse
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: DBH One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533476
Kudos: 91





	Haunted (Ware)House

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school back in November and apparantly I got a 6 on it which basically means I got an A

**Jan 11TH**, 2039

PM **11:38** 06

"Fuck, I hate this."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Hank," Connor says, watching the lieutenant cautiously follow him with a flashlight in his hand from the corner of his eye. The abandoned warehouse creaks and Hank curses under his breath, damning the city of Detroit and everything in it and beyond.

"Easy for you to say," He replies. "You haven't spent most of your life watching ghost hunting shows," He says, side eyeing Connor. He shines his flashlight over the whole room. It's empty, except for a couple of old crates and whatever garbage you expect an abandoned warehouse to have.

"That's nonsense, Hank," The android replies. "There is no such thing as ghosts," He says, rolling his eyes. Hank scoffs and is about to retort back then he stumbles over a crack in the floor and lets out a string of curses that would make even the most foul of mouths cower. Connor chuckles, something that would get any other person murdered on the spot.

"I wish I had your eyes," He says, glowering at his partner who smiles amused at him, the tiniest spark of mischief in his brown eyes. God, he's glad Connor isn't the one to pull pranks and tricks on people.

"All RK800 androids are equipped with optical units with enhanced night vision," Connor answers, matter-of-factly. "My artificial pupils dilate, allowing more light to enter my optical units," He says. "Much like a cat."

The lieutenant raises a brow at him, the blue spinning LED on his temple and the arm band on his CyberLife jacket being the only things that tells him where he is in the dark building. He really needs to get him some new clothes. "Aren't you the only RK-model left?" He asks, stepping over something gross on the floor.

"I am the only RK800 model," He corrects him. "Markus is an RK200," He answers.

The conversation is dropped after that, and they walk in silence for a couple of minutes. Connor suggests splitting up to finish the search faster, but Hank quickly throws that idea out the window, claiming it's for his own sanity's sake. Connor doesn't doubt this, with his elevated heartbeat and spiked blood pressure. He supposes this warehouse could be considered scary to humans, especially this late at night.

The structure creaks and squeaks from time to time, startling the lieutenant every time, always followed by curse words of some sort. At some point the come across a stray cat who's decided to stay in the building but is unfortunately scared away by Hank's surprised shout and profanities. He doesn't blame it, if Connor were the cat, he would probably have run off too, if he was had to be honest.

"Why couldn't we just have waited until morning?" Hank grumbles at some point after midnight, quickly followed by a yawn. It's been a long day, and it keeps getting longer.

"The reports say they saw him here," Connor says. "If we wait, he might leave before we can get to him," He explains, eyeing the lieutenant. "It's best we do this tonight." Hank doesn't answer him, but his audio receptors do pick up some annoyed grumbles from him.

Connor stops walking abruptly, almost causing the older man to bump into him. "He's here," He whispers before Hank can question him. "There's a heat signature behind that wall," He explains, his LED flashing yellow for approximately 2 seconds as he contacts backup. Hank's brows raise as he takes his gun out of the holster attached to his belt. Connor follows suit as they slowly and quietly move to corner him.

"Detroit Police, you are under arrest for several murders in Detroit and surrounding areas."

The culprit jumps, yelling in surprise as he's caught off guard. When he sees the armed officers, he has no choice but to surrender. Connor swiftly handcuffs him and the three of them walk out of the building where officer Tina and Chris are waiting for them, ready to take him back to the station.

"I told you there were no ghosts here."

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
